


Tell me with your eyes

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, réflexion, spoiler chapter 691
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las palabra no deben ser dichas el corazón necesita otra forma de expresión. Cuando las palabras están prohibidas los ojos se vuelven capaces de decir, de expresar, de hablar y de gritar aquello que debe ser callado. Aquello que solo quien debe saber ha de leer en tu mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me with your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Bueno un HashiMada que le escribí a una amiga por su cumpleaños. Es solo una reflexión de Hashirama antes de morir. Un poco deprimente.  
> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Una hoja que cae de un árbol atacado por el otoño. Una lágrima que se pierde en la intensa lluvia. Un grano de tierra arrastrado por el viento yendo a parar a un lugar desconocido por él. Un respiro abandonado en la brisa que se alza entre nosotros. Un último respiro que esa brisa nunca devolverá. Una vida que se extingue.

Porque la vida sigue sin pausa. El mundo sigue girando disponiendo y controlando sin que podamos parar su curso aunque queramos detener todo. Aunque tú mismo te sientas parar y morir en una décima de segundo. Porque al final no somos más que una hoja más del árbol dominado por el otoño. Una lágrima más perdida en la fuerte lluvia de situaciones que nos suceden. Un grano de tierra que no sabe cuál será su siguiente destino.

Porque tu último suspiro se haya ya próximo en frente mía e igualmente nada puedo hacer. El curso de la vida sigue y seguirá aunque tú no estés, y duele. Duele tanto como cuando la hoja caída es pisada. Tanto como cuando esa lágrima se ha perdido en la lluvia y ya no puedes reconocer entre esas infinitas gotas cual es mera agua precipitada por el firmamento o cual es un fluido lleno de sentimientos. Tanto como correr tras esa partícula de tierra intentando mantenerla a tu lado pero el viento es más rápido que tú. Porque la vida siempre es más rápida que tú, la vida siempre dispone sin que puedas pararla.

Y duele. Duele saber que dentro de poco tus ojos dejaran de brillar, duele saber que tu rostro se tornará frío y tu pecho dejará de palpitar con fuerza en esta vida.

Porque este es el final. Tu final Madara y el mío también.

Porque aun siendo producto de la —en parte genial, en parte horrible— creación de mi hermano siento dolor en mi pecho. No soy más que un cadáver reanimado. Este cuerpo ni es el mío, solo mi alma yace aquí. Entonces ¿por qué duele? ¿Por qué siento este ardor en mi interior? ¿Por qué mi estomago se retuerce como envenenado por el más cruel y mortífero de los venenos? ¿Por qué noto mi propio corazón disminuir sus latidos aparentemente rogando por su propia muerte? ¿Lo sabes tú, Madara?

Algo me dice que sí, que lo sabes, que lo entiendes. Algo me dice que te sientes igual. Porque pese a todo este sentimiento, esta desolación es mutua. Pero tú no lo dirás, nunca lo dirás. Porque eres Madara Uchiha y no lo vas a reconocer, porque no eres como yo. Como siempre. Iguales y distintos. Tú y yo.

La cuenta atrás ha comenzado para ti y realmente creo que comenzó hace mucho tiempo. No desde que Kaguya te expulsó, sino mucho antes. Quizás desde que Zetsu te traicionó. Quizás desde que comenzaste esta guerra. Quizás desde aquel día en el Valle del fin. Quizás incluso antes. Quizás todo empezó cuando todo acabó. Cuando nuestra paz fue truncada, cuando te marchaste, cuando todo el firmamento que brillaba emanando la luz de nuestros sueños se vio cubierto por la más trémula oscuridad.

Y quizás fue también en ese momento que mi propia cuenta atrás comenzó a descontar tiempo. Porque siempre estuvimos entrelazados sin poder evitarlo. Porque desde el día en que creí tu muerte en el Valle del fin mi vida acabó también.

Quizás nada de esto tenía que pasar, quizás debimos actuar de otro modo. ¿Pero cómo? Teníamos mas responsabilidades de las que queríamos pero al mismo tiempo las aceptamos de buen grado todo por el futuro. Todo por nuestro sueño. Un sueño que era de ambos, un sueño que no tenía sentido si no lo lográbamos juntos.

No era tu sueño. No era mi sueño. Era nuestro sueño. Si una de las dos partes fallaba nada tenía sentido. Una villa en la que vivir, una villa donde los niños estuvieran protegidos, una villa donde la felicidad y las sonrisas fueran el sonido y la vista de cada mañana. Una vista donde el olor de la sangre y los gritos de dolor fueran desconocidos. Ese era nuestro sueño.

Un sueño que se logró pero que estaba truncado desde el principio. Un sueño que nunca fue del todo conseguido, un sueño que estaba manchado por una gran oscuridad. Porque la muerte de Izuna nunca te dejó ser feliz de nuevo, y lo entiendo más de lo que crees. Lo sé porque si hubiera perdido a mi último hermano no hubiera sido capaz de volver a sonreír. Y pese a todo lo intentaste, viniste a mi lado a ver como erguíamos nuestro sueño e intentaste luchar por él. Pero para nosotros nunca sonrió la suerte.

En nuestra vida todo fueron anhelos, deseos, esperanzas, ruegos. Todo fueron ansias de tener lo que no teníamos, de conseguir la felicidad que se nos negaba pero nunca pudimos conseguirla. Porque siempre fuimos y seremos dos niños que juegan a tirar piedras en un río. Piedras que se hundían como nuestros sentimientos en el río del miedo y la prohibición.

Ahora te miro, tendido en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Observando este cuerpo que me han dado temporalmente, sí este cuerpo que aun siendo un cadáver me permite sentir dolor en el corazón. Ahora te miro y no puedo evitar preguntar. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cuándo el niño que siempre sonreía orgullosamente quiso sed de venganza? ¿Cuándo el chico que se deprimía fácilmente y que era feliz de corazón comenzó a sufrir en silencio? ¿Cuándo perdimos nuestra esencia, Madara?

El hombre que se haya al borde de la muerte ante mi eres tú, Madara. Y aquel que te mira mientras reflexiona intentando acallar el agudo aguijón de dolor que le traspasa el alma soy yo. Pero al mismo tiempo parecemos tan distintos. Me siento tan lejano al Madara que conocí, siento tan lejos esa esencia. Pero solo por un momento, porque algo me dice que has cambiado, que al fin has recapacitado. Que aunque tengas escasos minutos para permanecer en este mundo, has vuelto. Tú, el verdadero Madara, el Madara que existió hace años. No el Madara que conocen las nuevas generaciones, no el Madara de los libros, no el Madara sin escrúpulos. No, el Madara que tiraba piedras, el Madara que sonreía con orgullo al vencer un combate, el Madara que no podía orinar con alguien detrás suyo ni concentrarse con alguien a la espalda. Aun recuerdo eso y estoy delante de ti, supongo que no hay problema ¿verdad?

Ese Madara ha vuelto. Y quizás me llamen loco. Quizás me digan optimista por pensar así aun cuando no parecía posible que volvieras a ser aquella persona, pero yo sé que es así. Yo se que has regresado, se que has vuelto a ser aquel. Lo sé porque lo veo en tus ojos, esos ojos que están perdiendo brillo. Esos ojos que siguen siendo dos pozos negros portando toda la inmensidad y profundidad de la noche. Esos ónixs que miraban a la vida como el mayor de los retos por lograr y conquistar desde el esfuerzo y la nobleza. Esos ojos han vuelto hoy. Los ojos llenos de odio y rencor que pudiste tener en el pasado han desaparecido, esos ojos fríos con los que mirabas el mundo a tu alrededor sucumbir bajo tu poder ya no son parte de ti. Porque ahora eres Madara y no esa persona que has sido durante estos últimos años.

Y si tu estas aquí yo también. Si ese niño que se desesperaba con mis depresiones repentinas ha vuelto, yo también puedo volver. Yo, el yo que hace mucho abandoné. El yo que fue enterrado junto a ti aquel día tras la batalla en el Valle de la fin. Mi verdadero yo, uno que perdí irremediablemente al sentir tu vida apagarse ante mis propios ojos. Tú te llevaste mi verdadero ser y ahora que has regresado lo has traído conmigo. Debería agradecerte así como decirte que has tardado mucho.

Pero no puedo quejarme, al menos hemos regresado. Porque esta vida siempre pareció muy corta para nosotros, muy insípida, muy vacía para todo aquello que nosotros ansiábamos. Y quizás si este loco pero puedo ver que tu mirada grita lo mismo que yo pienso. Que tu mirada habla del mismo modo que mis pensamientos en la perfecta sincronía y compenetración de la que siempre gozamos.

Ojalá hubiéramos vuelto antes. Ojalá esto no hubiera pasado, ojalá la vida hubiera sido distinta para nosotros. Ojalá hubiéramos podido ser felices de verdad. Juntos en nuestra villa soñada. Ojalá hubiéramos podido sonreír plenamente sin guardar una punzada de dolor con cada sonrisa. Ojalá pudiéramos haber sido sinceros el uno con el otro.

¿Cuántas verdades he callado? ¿Cuántas has callado tú? ¿Cuántas palabras han muerto en mi garganta asesinadas por el miedo? ¿Cuántos gestos has masacrado por el deber? ¿Cuánto hemos sacrificado?

Tanto que probablemente el mero recuerdo de ese sacrificio haga nuestros cuerpos convulsionar. Tanto callado que probablemente nuestras gargantas sabiendo que ambos estamos en nuestro final quieran gritarlo todo de golpe. Tanto dolor que cada una de las heridas interiores parece ahora haberse reabierto y estar sangrando manchando todo del dolor más inhumano del mundo.

Ninguno eligió ese silencio pero ambos lo acatamos. Ambos giramos la mirada apartándola de la más cruel obviedad. Ambos callamos lo que no hacía falta decir para saber. El silencio fue la mayor condena de esa penitencia que ambos cargamos en nuestro interior.

Es curioso como las miradas hablan. Puedes callar tus palabras, puedes cerrar tus labios para que no plasmen en sílabas lo que tu alma esta gritando, pero no puedes acallar la mirada. Quizás solo cerrando los ojos pero ninguno lo hizo nunca. Ninguno cerró los ojos ante el otro, porque ninguno quiso hacerlo. Ninguno quiso acallar completamente lo que no debía ser dicho. Si las palabras no podían ser dichas encontramos otra forma de hablar. Y quizás ninguno quiso que se diera, quizás ninguno quiso hablar de ese modo. Pero ninguno lo evitó del todo, ninguno fue capaz de masacrar por completo lo que el corazón susurraba con cada latido. Lo que los pulmones anhelaban con cada nuevo respiro. Lo que el alma ansiaba con cada segundo avanzado en el reloj de la vida.

Nunca lo pusimos en palabras mas los ojos hablaron con el idioma más fácil que puede existir. Porque las palabras no lo dicen todo, porque a veces no son las cosas que decimos las que sentimos. Porque las palabras las puedes dominar, cambiar, adornar, extinguir, modelar. Pero tu mirada habla por ti de la forma más pura que existe. Tu mirada expone aquello que el alma grita dejándolo salir cual cascada de verdad directamente del corazón. Y yo leí tu mirada así como tu leíste la mía.

Años de silencio acústico y gritos visuales.

Años sin decir palabras que expresaran lo que sentimos, y años de miradas gritándose los verdaderos sentimientos del alma.

Años.

Nunca lo dijimos. De hecho ni entre nosotros fuimos capaces de decirlo. En ningún momento, ni en los momentos de soledad donde solo nosotros y el aire nos hallábamos confesamos aquella verdad que nuestros ojos exponían. Porque no era necesario, porque ambos éramos conscientes de que aquellos sentimientos eran mutuos. Porque ambos sabíamos que ponerlos en palabras sería nuestra condena. Nuestra última condena, pues ya estábamos condenados desde que esos sentimientos poseyeron nuestros corazones y nuestros ojos declararon aquello que no debía ser sabido.

Porque en nuestra lista de sacrificios, él logró el primer puesto. En nuestra travesía de perdidas, él fue también el gran protagonista. En nuestro cielo de sueños, él fue la estrella opacada por otras luces. En nuestra vida, el amor fue lo que nunca conseguimos tener.

Porque ninguno habló, pero ambos sabíamos. Ninguno lo puso en palabras pero ambos pares de ojos ya habían conversado sobre ello. Porque ninguno dio el paso que no debía ser dado, aunque nuestra alma ya había tomado camino. Porque ninguno pudo hacerlo y aun nos pesa el día de hoy.

Porque nuestro deber no nos permitió ser sinceros. Nuestro deber no nos dejó ser felices. Porque el deber se antepuso a lo más importante de la vida y ambos decidimos aceptarlo. Porque éramos ninjas y aun hoy lo somos. Porque éramos lideres de clanes importantes. De nosotros dependían muchas vidas y decidimos vivir por ellas en vez de por la nuestra. Porque acallando ese puro e intenso sentimiento no comenzamos más que a destruir nuestra propia vida, a matar cada parte de nuestra dolida alma, a cercenar las alas que nos permitían volar hacia la felicidad. Sin embargo lo hicimos y aun a día de hoy me sigo preguntando si fue lo correcto.

No lo fue y si lo fue. Todo siguió el curso que en teoría debió seguir aun cuando nuestros corazones se quedaron estancados en el mar de la infelicidad. Aun cuando una daga se instaló en cada alma rasgando cada día más ese ente que nos conforma por dentro.

Tú me amaste y yo te ame.

Tú callaste y yo calle.

Tú moriste y yo contigo.

Nuestra vida siempre fue anhelar y no conseguir, esperar y perder, soñar y anhelar. Anhelé durante años que dejáramos de luchar. Espere por años que la guerra de nuestros clanes se acabara y dejaran de obligarme a levantar mi arma contra quien más quería. Perdí la fe muchas veces y la recuperé al ver que de nuevo tu mirada seguía gritando con intensidad lo mismo que la mía gritaba. Soñé tras esa guerra ser felices al fin pero de nada me sirvió.

De un modo u otro siempre había algo en el camino, una traba. Una montaña inamovible que se empeñaba en destrozar cada una de mis ilusiones. Y aun me pregunto si de verdad hice bien en callar. En obedecer al deber y no al corazón.

¿Hice bien? ¿Hiciste bien? ¿Hicimos bien?

Lo hice y tu lo hiciste, pero quizás no hicimos bien ambos. Porque si uno hubiera hablado quizás todo hubiera cambiado. Pero eso es algo que no podemos asegurar. Porque tú nunca ibas a hablar, no siendo el líder del clan. No teniendo problemas con tu clan, no después de perder a Izuna y perder la poca fe que te quedaba en el mundo.

Aun recuerdo el día que tu sharingan floreció. Aun recuerdo el dolor en tu mirada en ese momento, el terror que ambos sentimos invadir nuestro cuerpo. El miedo que sentimos al pensar en el otro herido o muerto. Aun recuerdo ese día porque fue el inicio de la decadencia. Como la primera lluvia que cae antes del diluvio. Aun recuerdo el miedo al ver a Izuna allí, lo recuerdo y lo entiendo porque mis manos temblaron al ver a Tobirama en ese río. Teníamos miedo por nosotros y por nuestros hermanos. Tenía miedo de perder a las dos personas que más quería. Tenía miedo porque sabía que no podríamos seguir con nuestra amistad. Tenía miedo y tú también lo tenías.

Entonces tus ojos cambiaron. El sharingan, el ojo que muestra los sentimientos. ¿Qué sentiste ahí Madara? ¿Fue el terror al pensar en tu hermano o fue la ansiedad de saber que todo acababa ahí? ¿Qué ya no habría forma de que siguiéramos viéndonos? ¿Qué nuestro sueño acababa ahí? ¿Qué cualquier mínima posibilidad de ser felices y exponer en palabras lo que sentíamos se hundía en el río como aquellas piedras escritas para protegernos el uno al otro?

Quizás fue por todo o quizás fue por nada. No es algo que sepa ni quiero saber, solo sé que tus ojos callaron lo que siempre gritaron y que el carmín los dominó por completo. Y mentiría si dijera que no sentí miedo, no por el dōjutsu en sí, sino por lo que acarreaba. Esos ojos impregnados en sangre mataron aquello que tus orbes ónix gritaban. Esos ojos mataron la única certeza que tenía de tus sentimientos. Esos rubíes brillantes arrancaron todo y solo dejaron ver unos ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, unos ojos envueltos en odio y dolor, en sangre y venganza.

Aun recuerdo que quise llorar. Recuerdo que tuve miedo de no volver a ver los ojos que yo conocía, los ojos en los que yo me sustentaba, los ojos que yo amaba. Ese día despertó tu sharingan y nuestra pesadilla inició y tras eso todo fue a peor.

Por muchos años que pasaran siempre fui el mismo idiota optimista que vio la luz cuando firmamos la tregua. Pero aquello solo era la calma antes de la tempestad y ahora que lo pienso. ¿Hubiera merecido la pena? ¿De verdad hubiera estado bien ¿Nos hubiera bastado?

No. No lo creo. No creo que vivir el uno al lado del otro nos hubiera bastado. No cuando ambos tendríamos que seguir callando una verdad que nuestros ojos ya estaban hartos de gritar, un sentimiento que ya empezaba a removerse por todo nuestro cuerpo ansiando ser liberado. Sinceramente solo habríamos sufrido más al saber lo imposible que era dar rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos. Te habrían casado para seguir con el clan y a mi igual, de hecho a mi me casaron. ¿No es irónico que me casaran con la persona que guardaría en su interior al bijū que tú mismo usabas para luchar contra mí? Irónico muy irónico, casi cruel. Como un constante recordatorio de que sin ti algo faltaba en mi vida, como un amargo recuerdo de la persona que me hacia realmente vivir. Como una cruel jugarreta del destino para hacerme sufrir por tener sentimientos prohibidos.

A veces sentí odio. Mucho odio, rencor e incluso dolor al ver la villa. Di todo por ella y no me arrepiento, pero di lo más valioso del mundo. El amor.

Renuncié a mis sentimientos así como tú lo hiciste por tu clan y sinceramente no fue justo. Ver como las demás personas eran felices mientras que tú y yo vivíamos una eterna desdicha me quemaba el alma por dentro y me hacía sentir envidia. Al mismo tiempo las sonrisas en esos rostros me daban la entereza para seguir, aunque no quisiera. Aunque solo quisiera desaparecer y dejar de sufrir. Aunque solo quisiera dejar de sentir ese profundo vacío en mi interior, ese oscuro dolor que me carcomía pro dentro.

Y sé que tú sentías lo mismo. Porque pese a todo eras más honesto que yo, o más egoísta quien sabe. Estoy seguro que eras el primero que sentía odio al ver como los demás eran felices a costa de nuestra propia felicidad. Pero tu devoción y obligación para con tu clan eran más intensas que nada y lo soportaste. Tú quizás si, yo no. Nunca. Las lágrimas derramadas en soledad son algo que solo yo sé. Las noches en vela sin poder dormir presa del dolor y la ansiedad, solo la luna y las estrellas pueden relatarlas.

Ojalá hubiera sido distinto. Ojalá esos niños que tiraban piedras a un río intentando llegar al otro lado hubieran podido ser felices. Ojalá hubiéramos sido solo eso, niños, para siempre. Ojalá todo hubiera cambiado. Pero pese a todo nunca cambiaria eso que sentí y que aun sigo sintiendo, nunca cambiaría ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser pues es lo único que me mantuvo con vida. El sentimiento más profundo y precioso que una persona puede albergar.

A veces me gustaría que supieras como me sentí al verte morir en el Valle del fin. A veces me gustaría poder preguntarte si durante esa batalla sentiste lo mismo que yo. Si al igual que a mí el corazón te latía desesperado en el pecho y no por adrenalina. Quisiera saber si tú también matabas cada parte de tu alma con cada golpe. Si acaso solo era mi ama la que gritaba «Para, por favor» con cada ataque. Si tú también preferías morir antes de asesinar al otro. Eso quizás nunca lo sabré pero algo me dice que si, pese a todo, pese a tu odio, aun con esos carmines que tanto odié adornando tu rostro. Tu mirada seguía hablando y sentía lo mismo que la mía por lo que estoy seguro de que si. Ahora que se que viviste me gustaría saber si tú también quisiste morir tras aquello, si tú también notaste el cuerpo desfallecer, y el corazón detenerse. Si tú también notaste como tus pulmones querían rendirse y dejar de cumplir su función para no prolongar un dolor que nada podría curar, un dolor que siempre se mantendría en el alma.

Y pese a todo estamos aquí, sabiendo que dentro de poco y esta vez sí, nuestros pulmones dejaran de funcionar. Los tuyos realmente, ya que yo hace mucho que no estoy vivo, hace mucho que de verdad dejé de bombear sangre, una sangre que aun en vida bombeaba por mera supervivencia mas no por ganas de seguir en este mundo.

¿Realmente merecemos esto Madara?

¿Merecemos la vida de infelicidad que vivimos? ¿Merecemos haber sufrido atacándonos el uno al otro?  ¿Merecemos no haber podido amarnos como ambos queríamos?

No lo merecemos, estoy seguro de que no. Y si me escucharas opinarías igual, tus ojos siguen hablando como desde aquel entonces han hecho, me cuentan todo lo que se todo lo que quiero escuchar para asegurarme que de nuevo estos pensamientos y estos sentimientos no son unilaterales. No lo son, porque nunca lo han sido.

Pese a todo el fin esta cerca y no queda más que dejarse llevar, no queda más que ser abrazados por la muerte esta vez definitivamente. Lo que la vida nos negó espero que la muerte nos conceda. Esta vida no se creó para nuestros sentimientos, en este mundo nuestro amor no tenía cabida. Pero ahora que todo acaba nada nos puede atar, ahora que vamos a un lugar distinto nada debemos de temer, ahora solo somos tú y yo. Ya no hay deber, no hay cadenas, no hay orgullo. Más vale que no haya orgullo de tu parte o volveremos a tener discusiones estúpidas.

No queda más que aceptar este destino que nos depara, un destino que es doloroso pero agradable. Porque se acaba todo, porque al fin se acaba todo y vamos a poder conseguir aquello que anhelamos durante todo este tiempo. Porque es hora de pasar el relevo a la siguiente generación. Es hora de desear que ellos no corran la misma suerte de nosotros, ellos que de cierto modo han sufrido por nuestra culpa. No, ellos deben aprender de esto, seguir adelante del modo correcto, ser felices y lograr mantener el mundo que tú y yo quisimos presenciar.

Comienzas a hablar y no me queda más que aceptar, que escuchar tus últimas palabras, que seguir con el silencio que de nuevo estamos acatando. Hablando de lo que podemos hablar, callando lo que no podemos decir. Como siempre, tú y yo, igual que antes. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto desde que no hablamos así, de cosas triviales o cosas importantes pero hablando de una cosa con nuestros labios, de otra con las miradas. Pero es el final y debemos hablar, porque hay cosas que decir y aun más que callar.

No puedo evitar sonreir al escucharte bromear acerca de tu problema con sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ti. Una confirmación más de que no has cambiado, una confirmación más de que sigue en ti aquel niño que conocí en el río.

Hablas de compartir una copa como camaradas y todo comienza a paralizarse, porque el aire deja de ser necesario para ti, los parpados dejan de sostener aquellos espejos de tus sentimientos que son el lugar al que siempre acudo como soporte para saber que todo sigue igual. El corazón deja de latir en un pecho que alberga más, mucho más de lo que muchos piensan. Y ahora que todo ha acabado para ti puedo permitirme ensombrecer mi rostro y dejar ver mi verdaderos sentimientos, ya no puedo sonreír como hace segundo me he forzado a hacer. No cuando ya no estás, ahora solo me queda irme cuando este jutsu desaparezca. Lo haré en breve espero porque el dolor que me invade es tal que si estuviera en un cuerpo vivo podría morir de dolor. Pero este dolor es finito pues en breve terminara y podre recibir toda la felicidad que me ha sido negada. Cuando llegue espero que me estés esperando, y si eres tan orgulloso como para estar de espaldas pues apareceré por tu espalda poniéndote nervioso haciendo eso que tanto odias.

Algo que siempre has odiado desde que eras niño. Ese niño que tiraba piedras a un río, ese niño que compartió mis sueños, ese niño que me dio la certeza de que mis convicciones eran correctas y mis sueños posibles. Ese niño que me enseñó a seguir adelante, a luchar y a amar. Ese niño sigue en ti y espero poder desenterrarlo, poco a poco. De mientras me conformo con tu mirada, la mirada que siempre tuviste para mí y lo único que necesito ahora mismo.

Ahora solo, háblame con la mirada.

El resto vendrá solo. Incluso en unas palabras que al fin dejaran de ser prohibidas.

Porque fuimos dos niños que no pudieron ser felices. Dos niños que convirtieron sus sentimientos en piedras que tiraron a un río, el río del deber y de la desdicha que se llevó esos sentimientos haciéndolos navegar hasta el mar de la agonía. Pero hoy, ahora somos dos hombres. Dos hombres que esta vez si tiraran esas piedras que representan todo lo que sienten y junto con ellas pasaran al otro lado. Un lado donde esas piedras no se perderán en la deriva sino que permanecerán en la superficie para siempre.


End file.
